Angels and Demons
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: She was not meant to be his. Not in this day or age, or forever.


**Author note: I do not own Yakitate! Japan. Nor do I own the song 'Angels and Demons' by Melissa Otero, which somehow inspired this fic into being.**

**Warning: AU, Violence, onesided MeisterxMonica, onesided TsukinoxMeister, MoniKai**

**Constructive Criticism would be great, and I hope you readers read, review and enjoy! Thanks!**

* * *

_**Angels and Demons**_

* * *

Once upon a time, there was an angel, and her name was Monica. With hair of a light orange, tied back into two long pigtails, and such a lovely complexion, one could say she was one of the most beautiful of them in existence. Just because she was beautiful, however, did not mean she would use it to a terrible advantage to seduce others into doing the work for her. She was a hardworking angel, dedicated to what she did best; which was creating the most beautiful, the most tasty sugary confections in the world.

Of course, many men tried to flock to her, tried to win her affections but she simply brushed them off. They weren't worth it if they were only into her looks, or wanting to just learn the techniques she used to make candy and use them against her. It wasn't worth trying to be with them at all.

The only one that ever really mattered to Monica was a young samurai, by the name of Kai. He trained every day without distraction, being one of the soldiers in the armies of angels, always focused on his work. His hard work and dedication towards his work was what drew her to him at first.

When they met, it was just a simple run-into-each-other sort of scenario. Nothing extremely awkward, nothing attached, just that. They simply said hello to each other, apologizing for running into each other and going on their seperate ways. Little did they know that they would continue to cross paths in time, and grow closer to each other.

* * *

They weren't the only ones that noticed this eventually, though. There was a demon, with long, blond hair that trailed down to his waist, always watching the two from a distance behind the titanium mask that always covered his face from everyone's sight. He was much older than Monica, at least ten years her senior, and yet he didn't care about the age difference. His light blue eyes turned scarlet in jealousy, but faded as soon as he calmed down. She was not meant to be his. Not in this day or age, or forever.

He knew that well. He was a demon, and she was an angel. He didn't want to taint her, and so he stayed away. He didn't admire Monica for just her looks and talent. Like the samurai, he also adored her for who she really was. However, he did wish to, at the very least, express his feeling for her in some way. He didn't know how.

The demon had a name, and it was Sylvan.

* * *

Sylvan wasn't the only demon watching them, however. There was another demon, watching and following him in jealousy as Sylvan watched Monica and Kai. Her light brown hair and stunning appearance made all the male demons want her, but she only wanted Sylvan, and Sylvan only.

She was jealous that he loved Monica and not her. Why does he love someone, an _angel, _who already has someone by her side and not her? This demon, who went by the name of Tsukino, knew she had to do something quick, before Sylvan was completely lost to her.

And so, she plotted.

* * *

Monica wandered in the woods one day, intent on collecting a few ingredients for potential sugary confections.

As soon as Tsukino caught sight of her, she released evil spirits, shouting blasphemies and curses towards the young angel, who didn't know what to do, having been caught by surprise. The angel started to fight, started to try resisting against them as they tried to wound her anything they could think of.

That was when the demon of long blond hair intervened, appearing out of nowhere and scaring away the spirits. He turned to angel, intent on asking if she was alright, if she was okay, but the angel had become wounded from the fight and promptly collapsed, weakened.

Sylvan immediately scooped up the angel in his arms, carrying her in his arms as he started back towards the house where he lived, and he was completely intent on making sure she was in good health.

Tsukino watched, completely envious; wishing that she could be carried like that.

* * *

When the samurai had heard about the attack, he was shocked. Who would want to attack the one he loved? A jealous angel, perhaps? Or...

A jealous _demon_?

Kai immediately thought back to all the times he was with Monica. He knew someone was watching him from a distance, and he had a good idea that same demon probably was the one behind it.

Sharpening his trusty katana blade, he set off to hunt down the demon, with the intent to destroy him completely.

* * *

Back at the lair which he dwelled, Sylvan was thinking over what exactly he should do. He already healed her wounds, so all he had to do now was bring her back to her house, and pray that no one caught him in the act, especially the other demons; no, especially the _samurai. _The samurai would probably assume things and think he was the one who hurt Monica, when Sylvan never laid a finger on her in the first place.

He was still thinking when the angel he'd rescued earlier woke up.

Dang it. He didn't want _that _to happen, either. He didn't want her seeing him, so he hid.

"Hello?" Monica looked around, confused. "Is there anyone around?" She got on both feet before starting to walk around, looking everywhere. "C'mon, there's got to be someone around here!"

Sylvan stepped backwards, something he immediately regretted as soon as she heard the echo. She stepped closer, getting closer to him...

And he pointed a dagger at her, praying that he was still keeping calm as he breathed deeply. He took a step forwards, the dagger still extended, and she took a step back.

The two were silent, just staring at each other. Monica then broke the contact, looking down at her bandaged wounds before looking at him. "You don't really want to kill me, do you?" She asked quietly. "Are you the one who helped me fend off those evil spirit things before I passed out? Because if you are, I thank you for that."

Those words alone immediately made Sylvan snap. He threw the dagger sideways, flinching, before taking a few steps backwards.

"I don't deserve to be with you." He spat out, looking away from her. "I'm no angel, I'm not an honest one. No honest man would ever stalk you and your beloved from a distance."

"At least it wasn't like you tried to seduce me, or attack me or Kai." Monica responded, completely understanding what he meant. "You weren't the one who tried to attack me earlier. You saved me from that assault."

"But-But-" He stuttered, before finally falling to his knees and looking up at her, shame flooding into his mind. "I'm a demon. You're an angel. I should never have-"

"What is _this?" _The two turned to see a female demon enter the room, none other than Tsukino. _"WHAT IS THIS!?" _She shrieked, staring in horror at the sight of Monica. "I thought you were dead!"

"I saved her." Sylvan snapped at Tsukino, stepping between the two. "And you," He glared at Tsukino as he continued, "Tried to kill her. Why?"

The response he got was getting stabbed in the stomach by a sharp sword. Tsukino pulled out the blade harshly, and he collapsed onto the ground, blood of scarlet leaking from the fresh wound.

"All I wanted was to be with you." Tsukino hissed at the fallen male demon. "But no, you wanted to be with her!" She snapped, pointing at Monica when she said 'her.' Tsukino glared at Monica now, and she pointed her sword at her. "Pick up a sword and fight. Only one of us will get out of this alive."

* * *

Kai approached the lair of the demon he assumed had attacked and kidnapped Monica. He unsheathed his katana blade as he went inside, looking around.

The sight that beheld him was one that he wasn't expecting.

A female demon of shoulder-length brown hair was fighting against Monica, the two holding swords. On the ground lay the male demon, who was trying to put pressure on the still-bleeding wound from his abdomen.

Kai knew he had to help Monica. But the male demon...why was he injured? Did Monica hurt him herself, or did the female demon do it?

Before he could get any closer to see if the male demon was even still conscious, he realized the demon had gotten up and was looking at him. It wasn't a glare of anger or a look of jealousy. It was simply a smile, glad that the samurai had finally arrived to help.

"You should heal yourself." Kai told him as he started to walk towards the battling females. "That wound will be fatal for you if you don't heal it."

"No." Sylvan merely answered. "I'm fine. This pain is nothing compared to my feelings for the one you love, the one I know I'll never be with. And," He added, making eye contact with the young samurai, "I never laid a hurtful finger on her. That demon-" He pointed at the female demon. "Tried to hurt her."

Kai gave a quick nod, before rushing towards the other angel and demon.

* * *

Monica ducked, missing the wild swing that Tsukino made with her blade. Before Monica could try to retaliate, Kai leapt between the both of them-

And was stabbed in the stomach, just like Sylvan was earlier. Monica's eyes widened in shock as Tsukino pulled the blade out of the samurai, who collapsed to his knees, weakened by the close-to-fatal strike. The samurai however, despite being weakened, took out his katana blade and stabbed Tsukino in the stomach. Tsukino let out a gasp, and staggered backwards-

Not realizing until it was too late that Sylvan stabbed her, too. The female demon collapsed as Sylvan pulled the dagger out of her neck and let her sink to the floor, bleeding to death. He then collapsed a moment afterwards, weak from the loss of blood, and fell into eternal slumber.

Monica tried to heal Kai, tried to put pressure on the wound to lessen the bleeding, but Kai didn't care that he was dying. He had saved her from any harm, and he was glad that she was alive.

With that resolve, he died.

* * *

There once was an angel, and her name was Monica. The man she truly loves is dead, as well as the demon who watched them from a distance and tried so hard to help her. The villain that antagonized them is dead, because the demon and samurai worked together to get rid of her, at the cost of their very lives.

Monica will never, ever love anyone except for the ones that saved her that day.


End file.
